


Martini, Please.

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: Brianna reflects on her past and her future.





	Martini, Please.

Was she insane? Or just taking after her mother and chasing ghosts? Brianna wasn’t quite sure at this point. To her normally logical mind, this all seemed impossible. But she had seen it happen with her own eyes. The real question was whether she was ready to undertake the journey.

_What if I end up in the wrong time? What about Roger? Would he ever be able to forgive me?_

With a sigh of resignation, she recalled a memory from her childhood, she could hear uncle Joe, clear as day. 

_Nothing a cold martini won’t cure._

“What’ll you have?’

“Martini, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Word Drabble - The Lallybroch Library Martini Day Prompt


End file.
